Spiderman rebirth
by Ironman29758
Summary: After a bite of a spider. Peter learns through a tragadyand learned the greatest lesson: with Great power comes great responsibilty


I do not own Spider-man or the marvel characters. It is just for fun

I took influences from the Live action movies, Spectacular Spider-Man Cartoon, 1990s Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Mary Jane: Circle of Friends/Mary Jane: Homecoming/Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, Ultimate Spider-man, Ultimate Mary Jane novels, Powerless limited series, Marvel: Ruins, Marvel Age/Marvel Adventures Spider-man, Marvel 1602 universe, 1977-1979 The Amazing Spider-Man live action TV Series, 1981 Spider-man animated series/Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Spider-Man (1967 TV series), the Universal Hollywood Spider-man rocks, MTV Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, The amazing Spider-man comic strip, fan fictions with my own ideas,

Chapter One

"a normal day in the life of a high school nerd"

A Normal day in Manhattan as every citizen is minding their own business. Until a red and black blur falling smashed to a few buildings and everyone started running when debris started falling on innocent people. The mask was red, with white lenses and web motif strewn all across it. The body was a little more complex and was a perfect blend of red, black (the back, sides, and insides of his upper arms), and the web motif he had chosen. A small strip of red ran across the waste and connected with the upper body forming what resembled a belt even though nothing could be held there. The boots that lay at his feet were red and also had the nice web motif dutifully placed all along it in an interesting pattern. The pants were completely black mainly due to the fact that he had run out of red cloth.Spider-Man's costume included webbing that extended from his underarms to his torso. "How did I get in this mess?" The red and black clad figure though to himself miserably, as he stretched out his fingers he brought down his middle and ring fingers and shot out a thin strand which connected to a building and swung around to the top .

2 months ago

Mary Jane Watson was talking to her friends Liz Allen and Betty Brant about something like the new song by Linkin Park or the new Northface jacket. Then Peter comes and smirks at MJ. "You know what you have to do Mary Jane." Liz smirks at MJ. "Oh yeah." MJ say with a seductive smirk. "Go get him Tiger." Betty said mimicking MJ famous line. Peter runs to Mary Jane and MJ runs to Peter. Then they passionately kiss. Then MJ looks happily at Peter and said.  
"good morning New York. The time is 7:45 and it is sunny and Cleary." MJ says in a deep manly voice. "whazza?" "Now here is the latest traffic news" Peter awakes with a jerk and looks coldly at the alarm clock. "Thanks a lot for waking me up from the most awesome dream ever!" Peter grumbles. "Peter! Time for Breakfast!" His Aunt may yell. He looks at the pig sty he calls a room. Several feet besides it was a computer placed on top of a worktable. On the other side of the room was a television on top of a stand built to support such weight. A poster that showed Albert Einstein in the famous sticking-his-tongue out pose had been taped on the wall. He see He grabs anything and put on his glasses and sneakers. He jumps down the stairs grabbing his backpack. He ran into the bathroom and brushes his teeth and he notices something in the mirror. A pimple. "Oh No!" Peter whispers in defeat. Sure he's not ugly (A thin, non-muscular sophomore with brown hair and pretty brown eyes, he was definitely not ugly)but he could never excel in sports, a nerd(He was a freshman with the IQ level of a college graduate. He especially excelled in the science area, getting an 'A' in his AP Biology class while the rest of the seniors were struggling to pass.), in love with comic book and never wear the coolest clothes…Peter ran down the stairs. "Whoa, Peter where's the fire. You gotta eat breakfast first." His Uncle Ben says with a grin on his face. He was an author. Not one of those popular well knew author like Steven what's-his-face but a good one none the less. Uncle Ben was always able to relate everything with one lesson "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". When his parents were murdered, his dad's older brother and only relative, Ben, took him in. Peter had lived with them for about ten years now. They had become his surrogate parents. "gottagoi'malmostlateforthebus!" he says kissing his aunt may and grabs some toast. Aunt May was a kind old lady. Her silver hair may have shown her physical age, but inside she was twenty years younger. She was able to take care of herself easily and refused the service of others. Her youthful energy made it hard for her to stay inside the house all day. She enjoyed being out in the hustle and bustle of life. He runs out the door. He sees the bus just leaving and runs off. He hears people laughing at him. "Come on wait for me!" Peter yells" Now I have to take the subway. At Stanley Lee High School Harry gets out. "Now Harry. You better do at least one work. I am not going to be home today." Norman said. "big surprise" Harry grumbles, rolling his eyes. His father is on Time Magazine top million billionaires of the year five years straight, one of the greatest mind in the 21st century and publisher of the DB or Daily Bugle and he still couldn't find time for his son. "Harry, you're some useless tart that no one would use even as a door stops. I want you to own this business and bring up to greatness, but I can't do that if you fall love with a girl every 24 second." Norman coldly says. "If only you could more like Peter." Harry pauses with shock and runs off. Even though Harry was rich, he still sought friendship in Peter. Both of them had lost their mothers in tragic accidents, and that helped to form a bond between them. Harry is looking at his bio problems with strain. His father promised to help him with his bio problems. But he had to deal with his business in order to get wealth and power to support Harry but they try to have a relationship but something always got in his way. Harry wished Dad could talk to him more but since the death of his mother he was just buried in his work.

But sometimes, He hated his father, the man who never showed him one shred of respect. He hated the socialites, people who pretended to be friends of the family but only wanted a part of the Osborn wealth. Harry then oddly found himself hating Peter Parker, his friend, who Norman cared more than his own son. "Useless brat' NORMAN coldly whispers and then the Limo leaves.  
Peter rushes in the hallway. School was always a horror for Peter. He was always picked on when he was left in the open. He usually went to his first class as soon as he got to school so that way he could be sheltered from the "popular" groups. He did a pretty good of staying out of their way, but today was not his lucky day. "Hey look at this one." Flash says snickering to Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, his "Best Friend". Kenny attends Midtown High School where he plays basketball and football for the school team. There, he can regularly be found cooperating with Flash bullying Peter Parker However, without Flash in the vicinity, he shows a more likeable side and is often shown being friendly and open to Peter. He then put the wet floor sign and put in a place where no one would see it. As peter rushes to his locker. Flash stook his foot out and trips Peter loosing his glasses. Peter slowly stands up. "Snotty little brat" an old man yells and looks up. He sees the janitor Adrian Toomes also known at the Vulture because of his look. "I spent an hour cleaning this up and it took you a second to mess it up! I have half a mind to give you a spanking and put you on clean up." "I know Parker you should watch where you're going." Flash yells with laughter." The loser can't even see with his glasses." Peter stands and runs away because of the humiliation. Peter stared at the lizards in Dr Conner's lab. As the teacher blabbed on about quantum mechanics. It was bad enough he was the only freshman in the senior class but also he is the only one who passed all of the tests. As the final bell ring the whole class got up. "Remember. Pages 23-64 in the quantum mechanics and photonics books." yelled.

Then Eddie bumped peter to the floor dropping his glasses and books on the floor. "Move Parker!" Eddie yelled. Eddie Brock is Running Back for the Stan Lee High Bulldogs. Sophomore and one of the head photographers for the school newspaper and also is the lab assistance for and his scientist parents was killed in a plane crash. Peter saw Cletus and Felicia. Cletus is a peeping tom rat boy who sneaks through the halls trying not to draw attention. His dad is the famous serial killer Cletus Kassidy. HE once told Liz that "I'm the guy who watches YOU every night while you play with your breasts hoping they'll grow so that Mary Jane isn't the only one with big tits." Felicia Hardy's dad is world's greatest cat burglar and his mom is a rich humanitarian. She's just moved schools from "Macchio High". Felicia is considered "bad luck" due to her violent past and confrontational personality. She once got into a fight with a teacher and won. People are talking about her behind her back, that she's a thief, that she got kicked out of her last school, that wherever she goes bad luck follows.  
"I'm tired that you let people push you around. When are you going to man up and do something?" "What about you Kassidy. Besides The trash who likes to please other people." The in crowd members looked at him coldly. The in crowd members are Jason Ionello, Harry Osborn, Randy Roberston, Hobbie Brown, Liz Allen, Marry Jane Watson, Eddie Brock Junior, Tiny Mckeever, Sally Avril, Flash Thompson, Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson, Glory Grant, Betty Brant. Cletus smirks and leaves and looks at Harry coldly and gives him the bird. Peter bumps into an African American lab assistant at Empire State University, working with Curt Connors. Peter doesn't look as Ben drops some papers about cloning.

Next chapter is coming soon. I want to do some villain character development so get ready to see some more criminals.

The last class of the day was Mr. Aaron Warren was the science teacher who brother, Miles Warren was the biology professor at New York University. "Remember class, or Friday we're going to New York University to see the experiments on the combing genetic traits of different species in order to create cures for genetic diseases."

To be continued….


End file.
